You are all I want
by Manami-Misao
Summary: Ray and Mariah are analising their feelings...Is it realy love?RayxMAriahMy first fic


You are all I want Disclaimer:I own Beyblade as much as I own America...Which I don't ;  
Note:Ray/Mariah one-shot,.The story starts with Ray and Mariah both in their own rooms(in defferent houses) thinking about eachother.Have fun!

I wake up in the middle of the night,disturbed by my thoughts.  
She is so divine.Her beautiful,long pink hair,moving rythmically with the wind.And her stunnishing eyes,mixing the colours of gold and yellow.  
One look is enough for me,to be swolen by the charming beauty,comming from the mind and body...

I can't sleep.It's not because of the pressure,not from any troubles,  
but because of the one I love...Do I love him?His long black hair,gathered in somekind of a pony tail.Wild bangs make a perfect contrast to his beautiful honney eyes.His scent is attracting,a special scent,I cannot feel on any other man.  
Oh,Ray...

Oh,Mariah...I remember when we were kids.How we all played and shared everything.So small and happy.Even then we loved Beyblading,the sport that brought us together.Do you remember how hard it was to you to learn the basics of Beyblading?  
I tought you many things,and I was always glad for you.  
Now,I am proud to know such a magnificent beyblader.  
But how do you feel?...

When I let memories flow over me,the ones I gladly keep in my heart,I just can't help but to smile.We were such cute chubbies.  
Beyblading wasn't something I learned easily.I always watched your battles.I always cheered for you,I just knew you're gonna win.But you came to me too,you started to train me.Everything was so easy for you!But thanks to that,now I know everything about Beyblading.I had a good master,and I am proud of it.Back then,  
we were only friends...I...feel much more towards you now.  
Do you feel the same?...

There came the day when I grew up,got 15,thought that I could make my own decissions.I went full of hope and curiosity to the big new world that brang me good and bad...But something else happened.I found out there is somekind of hatred growing towards me,from my best friends...That included you,too.You thought that leaving the team,I would turn my back to you too.  
Why,Mariah?...

We all grew up so fast!Teenagers...One day,when I woke up,  
I was ready for you,ready to do something fun and cool...But.  
You weren't there...Not near our tree,not in your house,not in the village...You were...gone...Oh,how you dissapointed me!I thought we would be forever together,I thought we are going to continue with beyblading,with playing,talking...BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!  
I was filled by hatred and rage,and my good old self fell deep beneath the those feelings.I thought I started to hate you.  
Ray,why?...

I guess we were "hating" eachother till the Asian tournament,  
that gathered our broken hearts into one.I felt how you shakened me in our battle.I was suprised how much you developed your skills,even without me.Though I won...But you were divine like you always were.  
I felt that Driger and Galux helped us reunite.That was the happiest moment in my life.I felt that something else was growing within me,  
something I never experienced before...love.But,I was so into myself,I didn't even thought...would you ever be able to feel the same?...

We meet again at the Asian tournament...And little old Mariah is comming to surface.When battling,I wasn't willing to give up,even if I felt love for you.I wanted to show you how strong I was,I wanted you to be proud.You won..You deserved it..I...missunderstood everything.But now I am so happy,even if Lee said all those awful things.I have beaten rage and hatred!But...will that be enough to take your heart,Ray Kon?..

I have to see you...

I long for you...

I want for us to be together...

In this moment...

Now...

The two young people started to run towards eachother ...And they did meet,in the rain,all wet,with very confused looks in their eyes...

I come up to you all wet,and confused.I wanted to find you,yes,but it seems you found me too.Did you just want to see me?Okay,  
what now?...

Ray?What are you doing here?You are all wet...Speeking of wet,I feel my own skin being soaked too.I came for you,to tell you what I always wanted,but I didn't expect to find you so fast!Where are you going.  
Wait a minute..Where you searching for me,too?Oh,I want to come near you...

I come closer,not even chaging my look.My heart started to work instead of my head...I am touching your cheek looking at your beautiful golden eyes.  
What's happening?...

You are comming closer to me,and I still watch you,blank.What now?I.  
My voice!It doesn't work!Your hand is crossing my wet cheek,and I am melting from your touch...Hey...are you trying to kiss me?Am I trying to kiss you back!

I am touching your lips with my own...

I feel wonderfull lips kissing me...

Such sensation in my body...

I won't hesitate...I am falling into your arms and I am returning the kiss...

This was worth waiting for.  
Now I know you are all I want...


End file.
